


Three A.M

by tobiasandtris46



Category: Shatter Me Series - Tahereh Mafi
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiasandtris46/pseuds/tobiasandtris46
Summary: Juliette reached into the cabinets to get a glass, but finds a ring instead.





	Three A.M

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY FRIEND THIS IS A WEEK LATE I'M S O R R Y

The moment Juliette found the square box sitting in the back of the kitchen cupboard, her body froze.

It was the middle of the night, and Juliette had woken up thirsty. The servants were away for the night, sleeping, so she slipped out of her boyfriend of four year’s grip and slowly walked out of the room. She opened the cabinet to grab a cup of water, and saw in her drowsy state, Juliette spotted the dark blue ring box.

Slowly, Juliette then reached to it, taking it softly in her hand. Were one of the servants preparing to propose to their significant other? Juliette placed the cup she had in her hand on the counter before reaching to open the top of the case. Inside, a small diamond attached around a small silver circle. The ring wasn't extravagant, and Juliette found herself in love with it right away. Whoever would receive it would be a very lucky person.

“Love?”

Jumping in shock, Juliette turned around as she placed the ring box on the counter. Instead, she picked up the glass cup to move toward the ice machine. “I couldn’t sleep,” she said. “I decided to come down and get water after an hour.”

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

Warner stood, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. His green eyes followed her to the fridge to reach for the water pitcher. Juliette shrugged her shoulders. “Are you okay?” He asked again, walking closer.

“Yeah.” Juliette glanced back over to the ring she left out on the counter. “Just can’t sleep.”

Walking slowly to her, Warner’s eyes moved around the kitchen shortly before landing on Juliette. His hands touched her waist, and he leaned in and pressed a short kiss to her forehead. As he pulled back, his eyes looked to something behind her and Juliette felt his body freeze.

“Damn him,” Warner said quietly. “Damn Kishimoto.”

“What?” Juliette moved her eyes to where he was looking. “What did Kenji do?”

“Where did you find that?”

“The ring?” Furrowing her eyebrows, Juliette looked to Warner again. “The back of the cabinet for cups.”

Recognition flashed through Warner’s eyes before he squeezed them tight. “I--I forgot he put it there.”

“That’s yours?”

Warner lowered her arms from around him, stepping around Juliette and walking himself to the counter. As if the ring was pure glass, Warner picked it up in his hands and pivoted to stand in front of Juliette again. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes,

then knelt down on one knee.

“No,” Warner said, voice deep. “It’s yours.”

“Are you proposing to me at three o’clock in the morning?”

A smile caused the left corner of Warner’s lips to lift. “Yes.” He couldn't tell what she was thinking from her dropped jaw and wide eyes, but he still asked, “Will you marry me?”

“ _Aaron_.”

“I bought it, months ago, and told Kishimoto to hide it. He put it here because you never go into the kitchens yourself, so he thought it would be a good place to hide.” Green eyes moved around her face wildly, trying to catch any emotion that would flash across Juliette’s face. “I’ve been trying to think of some speech, and then I thought that maybe I should just say it as my vow. But then, I had the thought of _what if you say no_?”

“Aaron.”

“I love you.” Finally, Warner looked to her and didn't look away. “I have loved you for a long, _long_ time. You are just, you’re so beautiful, and smart, and hot--Sweetheart, I promise if you say yes my vows will be so much better than this. I just, love, I can’t imagine going to sleep in a bed where you are not beside me. I can't imagine the image of this ring not on your finger. I can’t imagine not ever being with you, or you being happy with anyone else because it would be so _painful_ \--”

"Yes.” Juliette closed her hands around Warner's face, nodding once and sniffing to try to keep the tears at bay. “Yes, Aaron, I will marry you."

Warner let out a laugh, eyes shining with silver. He gingerly picked the ring up from the case and stood up, sliding the jewelry into Juliette's third finger. He moved his own hands to hold her face, and Warner leaned in, lips pressing against hers. As he picked her up, moved her legs around his waist fast. Juliette’s arms went around his neck, thin fingers moving into Warner's blonde hair, that was growing longer.

A smirk showed on Warner's face as he pulled back. There was a permanent smile on Juliette’s lips as Warner began walking out of the room. “Mrs,” he kissed her, “Juliette,” Warner leaned in again, “Warner.” He grinned, teeth showing, “It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?

The elevator dinged a second later, and Warner rushed inside, pressing Juliette against the wall. A hand moved quickly to press their floor number before it was sliding up her leg, moving under the long nightgown she wore and pushing it up, up. The action made Juliette pull away, a gasp escaping her lips even though Warner had touched her skin with the same gentleness so many times before.

Just minutes later, when the elevator doors opened again, both hoped no one was awake to hear what they were doing so early in the morning. But, Warner still moved into their suite with experienced, expert moves as Warner walked into their room, and they both fell, laughing, to the bed.


End file.
